Powerpuff Girls Heaven
Gallery Teaser picture.png Heaven scenery.jpg Clam Heaven picture.png Raj Heaven picture.png Lazlo Heaven picture.png Adam Lyon joining the others.png Jake Heaven Picture.png Rodney J. Squirrel heaven picture.jpg Andy Johnson Heaven picture.jpg Ben Tennyson Heaven picture.png Kevin Adamson Heaven.png Ed Heaven picture.png Edd Heaven picture.png Eddy Heaven picture.png Numbuh 1 Heaven picture.jpg Numbuh 2 Heaven picture.jpg Numbuh 3 Heaven picture.jpg Numbuh 4 Heaven picture.jpg Mike Mazinsky Heaven picture.jpg Lu Heaven picture.png Og Heaven picture.jpg Robot Boy Heaven picture.png Tommy Turnbull Heaven picture.png Gus Turner Heaven picture.png Lola MBola Heaven Picture.png Transcript * Narrator: I wonder what the girls are up to in the skies of heaven. * (The Powerpuff Girls, who are now in the skies of heaven with golden halos right above their heads, open their eyes and look around the entire scenery.) * Narrator: "Oh, girls, there you are." * Blossom: "Mmmm?" * Bubbles: "Mmmm?" * Buttercup: "Where?" * Blossom: "Where are we?" * (The Powerpuff Girls realize that there are video game robots to fight and play around with.) * All Three Powerpuff Girls: "Here we come!" * (The Powerpuff Girls fly around and an instrumental version of The Powerpuff Girls end credits theme song plays in the background.) * (The Powerpuff Girls begin destroying the video game robots.) * (The robots restore themselves back to life.) * All Three Powerpuff Girls: "Now what?" * (The Powerpuff Girls defeat them again.) * Blossom: "Huh?" * Bubbles: "Hmm." * (Another robot arrives with three honey glazed donuts.) * Buttercup: "Oh?" * Blossom: (picking up the honey glazed donut) "Hmm." * (The Powerpuff Girls sniff at the honey glazed donut.) * (The Powerpuff Girls begin eating the honey glazed donuts.) * Buttercup: "Ahhh, mmmm." * (The Powerpuff Girls continue eating the honey glazed donut.) * All Three Powerpuff Girls: "Hmm?" * (The Powerpuff Girls continue flying around and they look right at their reflection in the heaven river bank.) * All Three Powerpuff Girls: "Hmm?" * (The Powerpuff Girls look right up at the halos right above their foreheads.) * Blossom: "What's that?" * Bubbles: "Sparkling magic rings?" * (The Powerpuff Girls try to pull the halos right off their heads, but to no avail.) * All Three Powerpuff Girls: (Grunting In Frustration) * All Three Powerpuff Girls: (Groans In Frustration) * Buttercup: (trying to pull the halo right off her head) "Come on, get off already, you stupid and crazy thing!" * All Three Powerpuff Girls: (Growls In Annoyance) * All Three Powerpuff Girls: (Sighs In Relief) * Blossom: "Huh?" * Buttercup: "What?" * (The Powerpuff Girls look around at the other deceased critters who are in the skies of heaven as well.) * (The camera zooms in on the Powerpuff Girls' shocked and surprised faces.) * Bubbles: "Are we deceased?" * All Three Powerpuff Girls: (Growls In Frustration) * All Three Powerpuff Girls: (Sobbing A Bit) * All Three Powerpuff Girls: (Sniffing In Depression) * Blossom: "Professor...... (Professor Utonium's face appears right in the reflecting waters.) * Bubbles: "Miss Keane...... (Miss Keane's face appears right in the reflecting waters as well.) * Buttercup: "Mayor...... (Mayor of Townsville's face appears right in the reflecting waters as well.) * Bubbles: "Miss Bellum...... (Miss Bellum's face appears right in the reflecting waters as well.) * Blossom: "We're so sorry," * Bubbles: "we couldn't stop," * Buttercup: "but now we're all alone." * Numbuh 1 (off screen): "Hey, you're not alone, girls." * Numbuh 1: (Chuckling A Bit) * Ben Tennyson: (Chuckling A Bit) * Lazlo, Raj and Clam: AHHHH! * Flapjack: (Chuckling A Bit) * Captain K'nuckles (Chuckling A Bit) * Kevin: "Hmm." * All Three Powerpuff Girls: (Sniffs A Bit) * All Three Powerpuff Girls: (Gasps In Surprise) * Jake Spidermonkey: "Powerpuff Girls!" (Jake Spidermonkey hugs the Powerpuff Girls.) Characters * Blossom * Bubbles * Buttercup * Professor Utonium * Miss Keane * Mayor of Townsville * Miss Bellum * Numbuh 1 * Numbuh 2 * Numbuh 3 * Numbuh 4 * Ben Tennyson * Clam * Raj * Lazlo * Ed * Edd * Eddy * Kevin * Flapjack * Captain K'nuckles * Adam Lyon * Jake Spidermonkey * Rodney J. Squirrel * Andy Johnson * Mike Mazinsky * Lu * Og * Robot Boy * Tommy Turnbull * Gus Turner * Lola MBola * Robot Jones Voice Cast * Ninti Chance - Blossom/Bubbles/Buttercup (Sounding a bit the way Cathy Cavadini, Tara Strong and Elizabeth Daily makes them sound perfectly like.) * Ian Pabito - Numbuh 1 (Sounding a bit the way Benjamin Diskin makes him sound perfectly like.) * Samuel Meza - Jake Spidermonkey/Flapjack (Sounding a bit the way Tom Kenny and Thurop Van Orman makes them sound perfectly like.) * Krystal Hall - Ben Tennyson/Kevin (Sounding a bit the way Tara Strong and Kathleen Barr makes them sound perfectly like.) * Cougar MacDowall - Lazlo/Raj/Clam (Sounding a bit the way Carlos Alazraqui and Jeff Bennett makes them sound perfectly like.) * Stephen J. Pena - Captain K'nuckles (Sounding a bit the way Brian Doyle-Murray makes him sound perfectly like.) * Matthew Euston - Narrator (Sounding a bit the way Tom Kenny makes him sound perfectly like.) Category:Antoons video clips Category:Antoons video ideas Category:Heaven Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Category:Squirrel Boy Category:Camp Lazlo Category:Robot Boy Category:Whatever Happened to Robot Jones? Category:Ben 10 Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Category:Character Heaven Category:The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack Category:Mike, Lu and Og